Witchcraft Chronicles
by Gilbert-kun
Summary: In this story, a fifteen years old girl, Sophie Marlowe jumps into the magical and dangerous world of witches to learn everything about her past and herself.


**Chapter 1: Welcome to West-Arcadium!**

The magical world of Arcadium consists three kingdoms which aren't too friendly with each other. The reason of the hatred is a simple but big thing, politics. While West-Arcadium is a huge and wealthy kingdom, East-Arcadium is a poor and small kingdom where the Witch Hunter Guild rules whose hatred for witches and magic is incredibly high. The icy kingdom of North-Arcadium is the home of ice and water magic, maybe the strongest witches live there. In Arcadium, only special women are able to use magic. Maybe it's in the genes, who knows... Sophie Marlowe was an ordinary girl until her fifteenth birthday. On that day everything changed. Sophie is a very cheerful and energetic girl, on that Saturday she was very excited. She lived with her father in a small village at the edge of East-Arcadium, near the West-Arcadiuman border. Sophie's mother died in an accident years ago, at least her father told that. When the asked her father, he refused to answer all the time. Sophie walked to her drawer to see her mother's picture what she did every day. This was her ritual, she also said to his father that this picture give her strength and energy for the whole day. On the picture was a beautiful lady in an elegant dress. The woman's long black hair reached her back and her young face and pale skin made her a queen look-a-like. Sophie smiled to the picture then walked to her wardrobe to search clothes. Because today was the 13th of April, the weather was sunny and warm, so she decided to wear a light blue skirt which reached her knees and a white T-shirt. After that she put on black shoes and left her room. These clothes totally fitted to her appearance, her blond hair covered her neck and her deep blue eyes made her look somewhat magical. Her father was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Today he made pancakes.

-A royal breakfast to my princess. -said this with a smile when he finished cooking.

Kyle Marlowe got used to this lifestyle, after a long period of learning how to cook, his cooking skills increased to a medium level. Sophie's father looked like a little bit same her, he had blond hair too.

-Thanks, father! -said Sophie after a few bits of pancake.

After the breakfast they went to the village square to the market which people hold in every Saturday. There were a lot of products from the nearest towns, villages and farms. It wasn't as big as in the kingdom's capital city Arlaum but Sophie didn't mind it. She observed the market with an excited face. Then she saw something terrible. Three youn boys bullied a little, brown puppy.

-Stop it! -shouted while she was running there.

-Buzz off! Don't thrust your nose into our fun! -answered one of the boys angrily.

The boy kicked the dog one more time then waved to his friends and the trio walked away and laughed.

-Hahaha! Did you see that girl? How pathetic...

Sophie knelt down to the injured dog and started to caress him carefully.

-Poor doggy, those evil bastards didn't spare you.

Sophie's father reached them and patted the girl's head.

-What's wrong, Sophie?

-Dad, can you save him?

-Unfortunately not, his injuries are too serious. He is dying.

Sophie started to cry and putted her on the dog's body.

-Please don't die!

The girl cried tantalizing and suddenly the dog started to glow in white light and his injuries closed up. Sophie and her father just watched with a puzzled face. After the miracle ended, the dog happily jumped to Sophie and licked her face.

-Hahahaha...this tickles! Can we keep him?

-Well... Why not? Happy birthday Sophie!

Some villagers saw this scene and they started to panic.

-Sophie is a witch! Sophie is a witch! Call the witch hunters!

-What's going on? -stood up Sophie and cuddled up to her father with fear on her face.

-Your daughter is a witch, Kyle. You know what will happen now. -walked there the mayor.

-She is only fifteen years old! Please don't send her to the hunters! I don't want to lose her too!

-I'm sorry, we don't have other option. Only one thing...

-What's that? -asked Kyle restlessly.

-You can be her ketch.

-This is nonsense! You are an idiot if you think that I could hurt my most precious treasure!

-Watch your words, Kyle. Remember who I am.

-We will go home now. Objection?

-If you want to see your daughter burned by the witch hunters...

Kyle didn't wait the answer, they left the people. At home, Kyle locked the main door.

-Look Sophie! You have to do as I say.

-What's going on? Did I do something wrong?

-You have to know the truth. Your mother was a witch too. I met her on a stormy night and let her to spend the night here. The one night became a week, the week into a month, etc. It was love at the first sight. Unfortunately one day she healed a boy and the same happened like today. People called the witch hunters who burned her on the main street. Her last words were „I love you! Be a good father of Sophie!". She said it with smile on her face.

In that moment, some tears dropped from his eyes. Sophie hugged him and smiled.

-What a nice and sad story!

-Yeah, but we don't have time for this. The witch hunters from the capital will arrive at night. We don't have much time.

-What will we do now?

-We do nothing, only you can escape. They will search you here. I will earn you some time. When I give you the sign, leave from the backdoor and run towards the bridge over the river of Qraith. It is the safest way to survive.

-But you said so many times that I'm not allowed to go through the bridge.

-On the other side of the river lies West-Arcadium, the hunters can't follow you there without risking a war between the kingdoms.

-And what should I do after that? What if someone attack me?

-Your little friend will help you. -smiled Kyle to the dog. -Did you find him a name?

-Hmm...let me see...what do you think about Oz?

-Perhaps you should ask him.

-Do you want to be named Oz?

The little dog barked happily and stood up to two legs for a few moments.

-Then, it's settled. Today we go to an adventure Oz! -hugged Sophie the new family member happily. -And where should I go after we go through the bridge?

-Head to the capital of West-Arcadium, Veneficus. There you will find the Cauldron Core, a magical school where you can learn how to use your power.

-Really?

-Your mother told me this. I think you should try it, maybe you will meet someone on your journey who can tell you more. But enough of talking, we have to hurry. Prepare everything you want to bring with you, I will take some food into your bag.

Sophie nodded and hurried up to her room. She took her bag and put some clothes in it. Then she took a map and a compass, and of course, her mother's picture. When she had finished, she went back to her father. After they prepared everything, they both waited the night nervously. As the moonlight lit the room, the witch hunters hummered on the main door.

-Do you remember what I told you? -asked Kyle silently.

Sophie nodded then walked to the backdoor and waited her father's sign. Oz accompanied her but he didn't know what's the case. Kyle opened the door and three men entered the house. They wore the same clothes, a brown leather coat with a hat in the same color. Their leader had a scar on his face which runned through his left eye but the eye was normal. His long brown hair made his appearance a little bit frightening.

-Where is the witch? -asked in a rude tone.

-I won't let you to kill her.

-Aren't you Kyle Marlowe? Your wife was Morgana Schuberg which we burned eight years ago? Your kind never learn from the past?

-You moron! -lifted Kyle his fist but the man grabbed his hand.

-You dare to raise your hand against a witch hunter? Apologise or we will kill you too.

Kyle took a deep breath.

-Just one more thing. Sophie, my dearest and most important person won't live in fear. She will become a legendary witch and bring peace to East-Arcadium.

Sophie realised that this is the sign so she left the house with Oz and they dashed over to the bridge.

Kyle started to laugh.

-What's so funny? -asked the witch hunter angrily.

-In a few moments, my most precious treasure will be in a safe place.

The leader realised that and shouted.

-The river! Run you idiots and catch her before she passes it!

The two men left the house and hurried towards the bridge. The leader grabbed Kyle.

-We will imprison you. You hid a witch for years, as a citizen of East-Arcadium, you broke the kingdom's first rule. Your punishment is death.

-At least Sophie can start a new life in West-Arcadium.

-We did it! -shouted Sophie when they reached the bridge.

Unfortunately the two witch hunter were in their heel. Sophie grinned her teeth and gave every power into her legs and fastened her movements. One of the men nearly catch her clothes but Sophie jumped forward and reached the other side. They didn't stop, Sophie and Oz runned for a few minutes, when the bridge was far behind them, they stopped.

-We...did...it... -said Sophie while tried to calm down. -We are in West-Arcadium.

Then Sophie looked up to the starry sky.

-Thanks, father. -said this with her eyes suffused with tears. -I will make your dream true.

As she said this, a shooting star teared down on the sky.


End file.
